Historias Paralelas
by Loly
Summary: Fics cortos escritos para Halloween y San Valentin, con los personajes de Candy Candy, no siempre seran las parejas a las que estamos acostumbrados.
1. Chapter 1

Hallowen en la Mansión Andrew

Por: Loly Sayol

Esta noche no es una noche como cualquier otra, es una noche muy especial. Todos los Andrew se encuentran reunidos, hasta la Tía Abuela Elroy, (para disgusto de algunos), Annie, Patty y su abuela Martha, La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, junto con todos los niños del hogar de Pony, incluso Tom y por supuesto Candy (como no podría estarlo, si es la esposa del anfitrión). También los Leegan, aunque algunos se preguntan que carrizo hacían ellos ahí, se supone que seria una fiesta alegre y divertida, y precisamente ellos no son el alma de las fiestas, pero Candy insistió y a Albert le gusta complacer todos los caprichos de su adorada esposa (aun los mas locos).

Como decíamos, esta noche era diferente. El camino hacia la mansión Andrew se encontraba iluminado por antorchas, lo que le daba un aspecto sombrío, tanto que nadie se atrevía a salirse del aro protector de la luz, por temor a que alguna criatura de la noche saliera y los arrastrara hacia el bosque. Era una tontería, todos lo sabían, solo era producto de su imaginación, alimentada por las extrañas historias que los lugareños contaban sobre la cosas que pasaban en la mansión durante esa época del año.

Una vez en el portal creyéndose a salvo, dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero en cuanto se abría la gran puerta de la mansión, su corazón volvía a latir frenéticamente, ya que un hombre vestido con un habito de monje, con la cara tapada y una gran guadaña de acero, les daba la bienvenida y los invitada a pasar al gran salón. La entrada del salón estaba guardada por dos gárgolas de piedra, sus ojos eran un par de gemas de color rojo sangre, las cuales, las hacían parecen que estaban vivas y que en cualquier momento alzarían vuelo y saltarían sobre ellos.

De dos en dos, tomados de la mano, los invitados fueron entrando al gran salón, asombrados y a las vez temerosos contemplaban la decoración. Habían colocado en las esquinas del salón, siniestras telas de araña, y los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos por cortinas de terciopelo negro, que le daban ese toque tétrico y en el techo de madera colgaba un candil antiguo, cuyo macilento resplandor daba a la estancia la apariencia de casa embrujada.

En un lado del salón se encontraba sentada en su sillón, la Tía Abuela Elroy, vestida de toda negro (como era su costumbre) y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojada (o sea, con el mismo humor de siempre o ¿Alguna vez la han visto sonreír?), en el centro del salón los esperaban sonrientes Albert y Candy, disfrazados como el Conde Drácula y su esposa, respectivamente.

Los primeros en recuperarse de la impresión fueron los niños que corrían directo a la mesa para comer las manzanas acarameladas, los dulces de chocolate en forma de fantasmas yo murciélagos, seguidos de Tom y Patty, los cuales se habían disfrado de vaqueros (Tom no quiso disfrazarse, así que Patty, decidió colocarse una falda acampada, como las que usan las esposas de los vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros y unas botas), la Abuela Martha estaba vestida con el uniforme del Colegio San Pablo (¿Qué esperaban?). Archie se disfrazo de Don Juan tenorio (con la camisa toda llena de volantes y encajes) y Annie colgada de su regazo llevaba un vestido de Princesa Gitana (modesta la niña). Los últimos en entrar fueron Eliza que llevaba un corsé y un vestido con enaguas, estilo Dama Victoriana y Neal un traje como el de Red Bottler ("Lo que el viento se llevo").

La gran fiesta de Hallowen, organizada por Albert para Candy (ya que ella nunca había asistido a una), había empezado. Todos los invitados se divertían viendo como los niños arrodillados ante una tina llena de agua, intentaban coger unas manzanas, solo con la boca, todos lo estaban pasando bien, menos Eliza que casi no podía respirar por el corsé y Neal que no hacia más que beber por los celos que sentía al ver a Candy y Albert juntos.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche, un destello ilumino la mansión, se escuchó el retumbar de un trueno, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga viento, el cual apago las velas y dejo al salón sumido en las tinieblas. Mientras Candy trataba de tranquilizar a los invitados y Albert ordenaba a los sirvientes que encendieran las luces y cerraran las ventanas, un segundo rayo cayo con estruendo e ilumino a una figura vestida a la usanza escocesa, que apareció misteriosamente en el centro del salón.

Todos se preguntaban quien era. De repente, el hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la Tía Elroy, se inclino y la saludo – Es un placer volver a verla madame.

Han pasado muchos años Sir. Andrew – Le contesto ella muy seria

50 años para ser más exactos – respondió el hombre

¿Hoy es el día? – le pregunto la Sra. Elroy

Así es

No se si estén preparados… - exclamo la anciana dudosa

Ese no es mi problema – le respondió el misterioso hombre y dirigiéndose a los invitados – Señoras y señores, permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Sir William Andrew I, patriarca del Clan Andrew.

Albert se quedo mirando a la Sra. Elroy - ¿Será una nueva jugarreta de ella? – pensó, así que antes que el hombre siguiera hablando, decidió tomarlo por un brazo y llevarlo hacia la biblioteca para aclarar el asunto. Pero para su asombro, su mano atravesó el brazo del hombre. Este sonrió y le dijo – Tranquilízate querido tatara..tatara… nieto déjame hablar - Candy se acerco a su esposo asustada y Albert la tomo entre sus brazos.

Como les iba diciendo, antes de que mi nieto me interrumpiera. Soy Sir William Andrew I, y como se abran dado cuenta… "Soy un fantasma"… pero no se asusten, no vengo a hacerles ningún mal… ¡por lo menos no a todos! – exclamo casi en un susurro… Como él patriarca del Clan Andrew mi deber es el de velar por todo aquel que por sus venas corra la sangre de los Andrew ó sea un Andrew de corazón – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy. Por tal motivo, se me encomendó la tarea de seleccionar a un pequeño grupo de entre los miembros del Clan Andrew y hacerles pasar por una prueba o lección de vida, como prefieran llamarlo. Esta prueba se hace cada cincuenta años y hoy exactamente, se cumplen 50 años. Así que si me permiten – Sir Andrew se puso a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaleco y saco una lista de uno y unos anteojos de otro – Los escogidos son:

William Albert Andrew

Candy White Andrew – Andrew

Archibald Cornwell Andrew

Annie Britter – Andrew

Eliza Leegan Andrew

Neal Leegan Andrew

Y Patricia O´Brian

Un momento grito la Tía Abuela Elroy, la Srta. O´Brien y Annie, No son Andrew.

La Sra. Annie Britter está casada con un Andrew y sobre la Srta. O´Brien, a petición de una persona, haré una excepción, por hoy – le respondió el fantasma de Sir Andrew.

Un momento…- protesto Albert – Nadie nos había dicho nada y no permitiré que mi esposa u otra persona corran algún riesgo. Si alguien debe pasar una prueba en nombre de los Andrew, ese seré yo y nadie más.

¡MAMI¡ gritaron Eliza y Neal, corriendo a refugiarse tras las faldas de su madre… ¿Verdad que nosotros no tenemos que hacerlo? – le pregunto Eliza

Me alegra ver que la sangre de los Andrew corre por tus venas querido nieto – exclamo Sir Andrew, mirando a los chicos Leegan y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero quien participa y quien no, lo decido yo.

¿De que trata la prueba? – le pregunto Archie dando un paso adelante

Otro orgulloso Andrew – se rió el viejo – les explicare, a media noche, se abrirá una puerta que comunica este mundo con el mundo de los espíritus. Mientras el reloj da las doce campanadas, ustedes cruzaran esa puerta.

Asustada Annie se aferro al brazo de Archie ¿Qué nos pasara?

¿Debemos enfrentarnos a algún espíritu? – pregunto Candy armándose de valor y apretando con fuerza la mano de Albert.

No lo sé – les respondió Sir Andrew – lo que pase una vez que crucen esa puerta dependerá de lo que haya en sus corazones.

No te preocupes Ccandy, iremos juntos y no te soltare – le dijo Albert

No, lo siento… cada uno deberá entrar solo – En el momento que el fantasma dijo eso, el reloj marco las doce y unas campanas comenzaron a sonar.

1 Dong – La oscuridad envolvió a todos en el salón

2 Dong - ¡CANDY! – grito Albert al sentir que eran separados

3 Dong – En mitad de la oscuridad apareció una luz a los lejos

4 Dong – Archie camino hacia la luz

5 Dong – Cuando llegaron al otro lado…

Cuando el reloj dio la última campanada, las velas se encendieron, el fantasma de Sir Andrew había desaparecido y en su lugar los siete chicos aparecieron en mitad del salón.

.- Candy y Aubert felices se abrazaban y un aroma a rosas se percibía a su alrededor.

.- Archie con un extraño brillo en su mirada, tocaba una gaita, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

.- Annie, miraba avergonzada una carta y una cinta de ceda azul que tenia entre sus manos.

.- Patty abrazaba con ternura un muñeco en forma de ángel.

.- Eliza yacía desmayada en el piso

.- Neal, sentado en el piso, con los rodillas contra sus pecho y la cara oculta entre sus manos, lloraba y solo decía ¡Mami!...!Mami! como si tuviera 5 años.

¿Qué abra pasado?... acepto ideas…..


	2. Chapter 2

El Nuevo Ayudante de ….

Por: Loly Sayol

El otoño estaba llegando a su fin, en algún lugar las doradas hojas que cubrían los árboles, empezarían su lento y grácil baile, y cubrirían con un manto dorado los campos, la nieve pronto empezaría a caer y el invierno haría su entrada triunfal.

Eso ocurriría en algún lado del planeta, menos aquí, en el Polo Norte, donde sin importar la estación del año, siempre era invierno, la nieve cubría los tejados de la aldea, las chimeneas se mantenían encendidas día y noche, para espantar al frío que se mantenía siempre oculto, esperando que una puerta o ventana se abriera para entrar y adueñarse del lugar.

¡Es hora de que vuelva a trabajar! - Exclamo casi con un suspiro, la rolliza figura que se encontraba de pie ante la ventana contemplando el níveo paisaje. ¡Tengo listas que revisar! y pronto empezaran a llegar las cartas de los niños – se dijo alejándose de la ventana y encaminándose hacia su escritorio. La silla crujió como recordándole que no resistiría por mucho mas tiempo el peso de su voluminoso cuerpo, si no hacia algo al respecto - ¡Debería ponerme a dieta o tal vez hacer un poco de ejercicio! - de repente a su mente le llegaron imágenes de aquel día en que uno de sus ayudantes le trajo un maquina para hacer ejercicios y todo su cuerpo se estremeció - ¡Los niños están acostumbrados a verme así, si rebajara no me reconocerían, así que manos a la obra – dijo para acallar su conciencia.

Arrimo la silla al escritorio y con las dos manos, con mucho cuidado, coloco delante de él, una extraña caja de madera, la cual en su superficie tenia unos cuadritos de metal y cada uno estaba identificado con una letra, tomo una hoja de papel y la enrollo en un cilindro que se encontraba incrustado en la caja, comenzó a escribir el nombre de un niño, en seguida oprimió con un dedo una tecla de color verde que tenia la letra "B" escrita encima y cerro los ojos, si alguien lo viera diría que estaba orando. La maquina emitió un extraño sonido, parecido a un gato que le hubieran pisado la cola e inmediatamente al lado del nombre del niño apareció una letra "B" en dorado, el hombre abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviado, en seguida escribió el nombre de otro niño, solo que esta vez oprimió una tecla roja identificada con la letra "M", volvió a sonar ese extraño sonido y al lado del nombre del niño apareció en rojo y entre dos signos de interrogación la letra "M".

El hombre complacido, siguió trabajando por casi dos horas, del otro lado de la puerta, sus ayudantes levantaban la cabeza cada vez que oigan el extraño sonido que emitía la maquina, pero ninguno se atrevía a llamar a la puerta para averiguar que estaba pasando, ellos sabían que cuando "El Jefe" estaba trabajando en "La Lista" no debía ser molestado, a menos que hubiera una emergencia.

¡Vaya¡ ese chico tenia razón, en solo dos horas hice el trabajo que normalmente me lleva tres días – exclamo contento, emitiendo unos sonoros JO JO JO JO que se escucharon hasta el otro lado de la puerta – Ahora solo tengo que oprimir esta tecla amarilla y el trabajo estará terminado – dicho y hecho, el sonriente hombre oprimió la tecla amarilla, la maquina extrañamente, no emitió ningún sonido, el hombre espero unos segundos y frustrado volvió a oprimir la tecla, la maquina seguía sin moverse, las mejillas del hombre de un tono normalmente rosado, comenzaron a volverse coloradas, oprimió varias veces la tecla y furioso se quedo contemplando la caja, de repente esta comenzó a emitir el consabido ruido del gato al que le pisaron la cola, seguido de unos chirridos parecidos a un tren frenando de golpe, el hombre asustado, separo su silla del escritorio, ya que las teclas comenzaron a moverse solas y una salio despedida hacia la ventana - En ese mismo momento, una cajita que estaba al lado derecho del escritorio, emitió un tímido ¡Pipiiiii! – El hombre, esquivando una tecla que estuvo a punto de darle en un ojo oprimió un botón azul que había sobre la cajita e inmediatamente recibió una descarga eléctrica - ¡Por las astas de los renos! – exclamo adolorido, y coloco el dedo en su boca para ver si se calmaba el ardor, con la otra mano, tomo un lápiz y con mucho cuidado volvió a oprimir el botón y molesto pregunto - ¡DIJE QUE NO QUERIA SER MOLESTADO!.

¡Disculpe Jefe! – Dijo una temerosa voz que parecía venir desde dentro de la cajita – es que necesitamos que venga un momento a los establos, tenemos un pequeño problema.

¡ESTA BIEN! ¡SALGO PARA ALLA! – le contesto el hombre, levantándose y saliendo deprisa de la oficina, ya que la caja, que ya se había quedado sin municiones, perdón, digo… sin teclas, amenazaba con lanzar el cilindro.

Al salir de su oficina, se le unió un singular personaje, no mediría mas de un metro de altura, sus orejas terminaban en punta e iba todo vestido de verde - ¿Qué hace toda esta nieve delante de la puerta? – pregunto molesto el hombre a su ayudante - ¿Dónde esta la brigada de limpieza?

Tienen un pequeñito problema con las barredoras de nieve – se disculpo el hombrecillo

¿Pequeñito Problema? – La cara de su Jefe se estaba volviendo cada vez mas colorada.

Las maquinas en lugar de retirar la nieve… - el hombrecito trago saliva y casi en un susurro termino diciendo – hacen que aparezca más nieve, cubriéndolo todo a su paso, los operarios las están revisando para ver que pasa.

El hombre dijo algo ininteligible y le ordeno – diles que dejen lo que están haciendo y busquen cada uno una pala y que comiencen a retirar la nieve del camino de inmediato.

Si señor – dijo el hombrecillo y salio corriendo a cumplir las ordenes

Con bastante dificultad (por la nieve que cubría el camino), al fin el hombre logro llegar a los establos y se dirigió a un hombrecillo (que era muy parecido al otro ayudante, solo que un poquito más gordo y más viejo) - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Es la maquina que alimenta a los Renos – Le respondió el Jefe de los Establos

¿No funciona?, pero si la probamos y funcionaba perfectamente – exclamo el hombre cada vez más molesto.

¡No! Si funciona perfectamente – exclamo el Jefe de Establos - funciona demasiado bien, fíjese señor – y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo hacia un lado del establo, mire, cuando el Reno tiene hambre, solo debe oprimir este botón grande anaranjado con la pata y sale una porción de avena.

¡Entonces! ¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunto el hombre a punto de perder la paciencia

El hombrecillo no contesto, solo se volteo y con el brazo señalo hacia el establo, el hombre, se volteo para mirar hacia la dirección que le mostraban y su rostro cambio de rojo a púrpura – resulta que la maquina funcionaba perfectamente, solo que no habían contado con la glotonería de los Renos y en una semana se habían comido la reserva de avena de un mes, por consiguiente, el pobre hombre tenia ante sus ojos a doce renos tan gordos que no podían ponerse en pie - ¡DESCONECTEN INMEDIATAMENTE ESA DICHOSA MAQUINA! Vocifero el hombre - me los ponen a todos a dieta, solo comerán de aquí a navidad heno y vegetales, también quiero que a partir de hoy hagan 4 horas de ejercicio diario – termino diciendo el hombre, saliendo furioso del establo. Los encargados de quitar la nieve al ver lo furioso que venía su jefe, corrieron a limpiar la nieve del camino que había entre el establo y un edificio que tenía un letrero que decía "Taller" que era hacia donde se dirigía el hombre.

En cuanto llego, fue atendido por otro hombrecillo que después del jefe, era la persona más alta de todos los demás ayudantes (mediría un metro con diez centímetros) – ¿Por favor dime que me tienes buenas noticias.

El hombrecillo se saco el sombrero (tenia forma de cono y en la punta tenia una bolita de lana) lo apretujo entre las dos manos y mirando hacia el suelo dijo -Lo siento mucho Jefe, hemos intentado de todo y siempre regresa.

¿Pero como es posible? – Exclamo desconcertado el hombre – ¿Lograron hablar con la Dama de las Nieve como les dije?

Si señor – le contesto sin dejar de mirar al piso el hombrecillo - ella es la que más lejos ha logrado enviarlo, pero vuelve a aparecer en el taller.

En un mes será navidad – exclamo el hombre – ¿Algo debe poder hacerse?

Si me permite una sugerencia señor

En este momento, acepto cualquier cosa

Como lo pidió, todos nos reunimos y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión

¿Y cual es?

La única forma es que se vaya de la misma manera que regreso

Pero…. Pero… tendríamos que esperar hasta el año que viene – se quejo el hombre, viendo que la esperanza se le iba – y en poco tiempo es navidad y si esto sigue así… no quiero imaginar lo que pasará…

También hemos pensado en eso… la única solución es que lo coloquemos en un lugar donde no pueda hacer daño o por lo menos, que afecte en lo mínimo posible el trabajo de los demás.

Bien, haremos lo que dices, quiero que le avises a todo el mundo y también crea un Comité para que se encargue de averiguar que paso ese día, para que en mayo del año que viene, repitamos todo, no debe fallar nada, todo deberá ser exactamente igual, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Entendido Jefe

Ahora iré a hablar con él, para ver si logro sacar algo que nos pueda ayudar – dicho y hecho el hombre se encamino hacia el fondo del taller, llego ante una puerta, la abrió y con cautela entro. Era difícil caminar por la habitación, por todo el piso estaban regados papeles que parecían planos de extraños artefactos, al fondo había un escritorio y sentado ante el se encontraba un apuesto joven, de cabello negro y con un par de anteojos que casi le colgaban de la punta de la nariz, el hombre se acerco y se coloco detrás del joven, para ver que estaba haciendo. Sobre el escritorio había una hoja de papel muy parecida a las que estaban en el piso, y en la que el muchacho se encontraba tan concentrado trabajando que no se había dado cuenta que el hombre estaba a su espalda - ¿Qué estas haciendo hijo? – le pregunto temeroso de la respuesta el hombre al ver el extraño dibujo.

¡Ahhh! – disculpe señor no lo vi. – Replico el joven – estos son los planos para su nuevo trineo - y orgulloso le mostró el dibujo.

¿Esas cosas a los lados que son? – pregunto asustado

Son cohetes señor – respondió el joven – llevara uno a cada lado del trineo, con eso ira más rápido y terminara de entregar los regales en menos tiempo.

¡Ah! Ya veo – dijo el hombre, mientras pensaba – Debo hablar con los chicos para que escondan el trineo. ¡Stear hijo! quisiera preguntarte una cosa.

Dígame señor

En tú cumpleaños, cuándo soplastes las velas del pastel y formulaste tú deseo ¿Qué pediste exactamente?

Que quería ser ¡EL NUEVO AYUDANTE DE SANTA CLAUS!

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

La Pluma

Por

Loly Sayol

Patty había ido a la mansión de Lakewood para ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta de disfraces por San Valentín que Candy estaba organizando. Las chicas decidieron tomarse un descanso y se encontraban conversando en la habitación de Candy.

¡Vamos Patty! Será como en los viejos tiempos en el San Pablo, como nos divertimos ese día, hasta nos reímos de Eliza cuando no me reconoció con mis disfraces de Romeo y Julieta.

Como olvidar, si ese día fue cuando conocí a Stear

¡Oh Patty! Cuanto lo siento, en lugar de animarte, lo que logre fue ponerte más triste.

No es culpa tuya Candy, últimamente cualquier cosa me lo recuerda y no se si asistir a tú fiesta, además no tengo que ponerme.

¡Ah no Patty! Tu me prometiste que irías, y no te preocupes que usaras, tengo el traje perfecto para ti – Candy abrió el armario y saco una gran caja y se la dio a Patty.

Patty sin poder resistir su curiosidad, coloco la caja sobre la cama y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y con mucho cuidado saco un hermoso vestido elaborado en fino terciopelo blanco y seda natural de color azul, junto con un antifaz que era el complemento del disfraz, elaborado a mano con tela de razo azul perlado, decorado con plumas amarillas y cuentas de cristal, se coloco ante el espejo para ver como le sentaba, sus ojos brillaron al ver la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Un melancólico suspiro se escapó de sus labios y con tristeza devolvió el hermoso vestido a la caja y sus dedos acariciaron las suaves plumas del antifaz antes de colocarlo sobre el traje y cerrar la tapa. – Candy no puedo aceptarlo, lo compraste para ti y Albert, si no ¿Por qué hay dos trajes en esta caja?, se ve claramente que el otro es un traje para hombre y hace pareja con este vestido.

No te preocupes Patty, tenia pensado que Albert y yo fuéramos disfrazados de "Don Juan Tenorio y Doña Inés", pero Albert quiere que seamos "Robin Hood y Lady Marian", así que ya encargue los trajes y no usaremos estos.

¿Qué harás con el traje de Don Juan Tenorio?

No se, si quieres puedes quedártelo también, y a mitad de la fiesta te cambias de traje, ¡Seria divertido!.

¡Oh no Candy! Yo no soy como tú, no podría usar ese traje.

¡Bien!, ya esta decidido, tu serás Doña Inés esta noche y quien sabe si aparece un Don Juan Tenorio y te seduce – dijo Candy con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

¡CANDY TU NUNCA CAMBIARAS! – le respondió Patty escandalizada.

----------------------------------------------ooo------------------------------------------------------

El gran salón de la Mansión se encontraba bellamente decorado con candiles y flores, la gente, ataviada con pintorescos disfraces, bailaban en el centro de la pista al compás de las notas que toca la orquesta. Patty usando el hermoso vestido de "Doña Ines" y con el rostro cubierto por el antifaz, los observa desde una esquina del salón y cada vez que algún joven se acercaba para invitarla a bailar, ella les agradecía la invitación, pero la rechazaba diciendo que no tenia deseos de bailar y los jóvenes se alejaban desilusionados, después de varios intentos infructuosos, los jóvenes dejaron de invitarla y Patty pudo contemplar la fiesta sin ser molestada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un joven que venia directo hacia ella – Candy ¿Qué estarás tramando? – pensó la chica, ya que el joven traía puesto el traje de "Don Juan Tenorio" y en el rostro el antifaz que ella había visto esa mañana en la caja junto al suyo.

El joven toma la mano de Patty, se arrodilla y dice:

No es verdad ángel de amor

Que en esta apartada orilla

Más pura la luna brilla

Y se respira mejor.

Patty sonrojada y sin saber que decir, mira a los ojos al joven para ver si le reconoce y su corazón casi se detiene de la impresión - ¡No puede ser! – exclama

¿Qué decís, gacela mía?  
No es aturdiros lo que busco,  
Ni siquiera daros un susto,  
Lo que espero es alegría

¿Será posible que seas tú? – Le pregunta Patty al joven y con la mano libre intenta retirar el antifaz para poder ver el rostro del joven, él la detiene y levantándose sin soltarle la mano le dice – ¡Aun no! Es una fiesta de disfraces y los rostros deben de estar ocultos hasta media noche.

Al menos dime tu nombre – le ruega

¿Que importancia tiene un nombre?, cuando el corazón sabe la verdad, finjamos que vos sois "Doña Inés" y yo "Don Juan", y que esta noche, llena de magia, ha permitido que dos amantes se reencuentren y den rienda suelta a su amor – Don Juan tomando con suavidad y ternura a Doña Inés de la cintura, la conduce hacia la pista de baile. Los acordes de una melodía romántica comienzan a sonar, Don Juan entrelaza los dedos de su mano con los de ella y con la otra mano acaricia su espalda, mientras la acerca hacia él, casi como si deseara que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno. Doña Inés cierra los ojos y se deja guiar, la música poco a poco los va envolviendo, haciendo que se olviden de todo lo que los rodea, solo importa que están juntos esa noche. El tiempo pasa, bailan una pieza tras otra, Doña Inés siente como su piel reacciona al toque de los dedos de Don Juan y todo su cuerpo se estremece.

¿Doña Inés tenéis frió? – le pregunta preocupado

Ella no contesta, teme que todo sea un sueño y que al menor sonido de su voz provoque que todo se desvanezca, así que permanece en silencio, recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y escucha los latidos de su corazón. Podría jurar que late al mismo ritmo de la música, como si fuera el corazón de Don Juan el que dirige a la orquesta, y su corazón empieza a latir al mismo ritmo que el de él - ¡Sí! Esta noche es mágica – piensa Doña Inés y levanta los ojos para contemplar el rostro oculto por el antifaz de su amado, él inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y sus labios se posan suavemente sobre los de ella. Doña Inés corresponde al beso con timidez - ¡Que calido se siente! - Don Juan la besa con pasión, hambriento de sus labios y ella apoya una mano en el pecho de Don Juan y se para de puntillas, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de una risa y Doña Inés se acuerda de en donde están y sus mejillas se sonrojan, intenta alejarse de Don Juan, pero él la retiene y siguen bailando, Doña Inés avergonzada oculta su rostro en el pecho de Don Juan - ¿Ahora que pensara de mí? – Sus ojos se nublan, una lágrimaamenaza con caer por su mejilla y de sus labios sale el sonido de un sollozo.

¿Por qué lloráis Doña Inés?, no tenemos de que avergonzarnos, nuestro amor es hermoso y nadie puede decir lo contrario, esta noche nos pertenece y podemos hacer lo que queramos, las reglas de la sociedad, la falsa moral, nada de eso nos incumbe, solo nuestro amor es lo que debe importarnos – y diciendo esto, la fue guiando por el salón, al compás de la música hasta una puerta, por la que salieron a la terraza.

¡Mirad las estrellas Doña Inés¡ ¿Acaso no parecen grandes hogueras?, donde los amantes puedan refugiarse del frió de la noche? – exclama Don Juan emocionado y tomando las manos de Doña Inés entre las suyas, besa cada uno de sus dedos con ternura. El corazón de Doña Inés palpita alocadamente hasta querérsele salir del pecho, Don Juan toma con una mano el mentón de Doña Inés y posa sus labios sobre los de ella, esta vez con anhelo, ella olvidando su timidez, le corresponde, funcionándose los dos en uno solo, el tiempo se detiene, los amantes no quieren, ni desean separarse, el tañer de unas campanas se escucha a lo lejos, es media noche, desde el salón se escuchan las risas de los invitados que han comenzado a quitarse los antifaces, Doña Inés levanta una mano y la dirige hacia el antifaz de él, Don Juan esta vez no la detiene, Doña Inés aguanta la respiración y retira el antifaz del rostro de aquel al que su corazón clama y sus ojos brillan de alegría – ¡Lo sabia! ¿De verdad eres tu Stear?

Stear retira el antifaz del rostro de su amada y exclama – ¡Patty! Amor mió, aliento de mi vida, cuanto tiempo he añorado este momento - Stear la estrecha entre sus brazos y besa sus ojos, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y se detiene sobre sus labios, primero entregándole un beso suave, luego más apasionado, hasta llegar a hacerlo intenso.

Acababa de sonar la última campanada que anunciaba la media noche, cuando arriba, en el cielo, el brillo de las estrellas fue opacado por el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales, que uno a uno, estallaban en una sincronía de múltiples colores, iluminando el manto oscuro de la noche. Los demás invitados corren entre gritos y risas hacia la terraza para contemplar el espectáculo - ¡Aun no! - exclama Stear y tomando la mano de Patty se escabullen en silencio, evitando que los invitados los vean.

¿A dónde vamos Stear? – le pregunta Patty.

Stear acuna las manos de Patty entre las suyas, la mira a los ojos y dice - Deseo pasar lo que queda de la noche a tu lado Patty – Ella sonríe y asiente, tampoco quiere separarse de él – Stear eufórico de felicidad, toma la mano de Patty y juntos corren por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una puerta, Stear la abre y entran antes de que alguien los vea.

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta Patty un poco asustada por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Stear enciende una vela y su luz ilumina la habitación, provocando que las tinieblas desaparezcan – Esta era mi recamara, no ha cambiado nada – le responde Stear y tomando de una repisa, una cajita con un corazón labrado sobre la tapa, se la muestra a Patty – Esta fue la primera cajita musical que hice.

Patty tomando la cajita que Stear le ofrecía, le da cuerda y la abre. En lugar de escucharse los agradables sonidos de una melodía, en su lugar suenan unos extraños ruidos, como si fueran alambres retorciéndose y de improviso, un resorte sale disparado, directo a la cara de Stear, el cual logra esquivar con gran agilidad - ¡Te dije que fue mi primera cajita! – dice Stear riéndose. Patty sonríe y camina por la habitación, observando los inventos que habían por todas partes, casi ya había olvidado, que se sentía cuando Stear le mostraba algún nuevo invento suyo.

¡Patty! – Le llama Stear – ella se voltea y camina hacia el - ¡Te amo tanto Patty! Este tiempo alejado de tu lado ha sido un infierno para mí.

Patty acaricia con ternura el rostro de Stear y exclama – Stear, quería morir cuando supe que ya no estarías conmigo, no podía respirar, sin ti, mi vida no tenia sentido.

Stear la toma entre sus brazos y la besa con pasión, Patty sabiéndose dueña del corazón de su amado, se entrega sin reservas, los dos se dejan llevar por la pasión y el deseo por tanto tiempo contenido. Stear va desabotonando torpemente uno a uno los botones del vestido, mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel descubierta, Patty se estremecía de placer, ella también quiere participar, intenta quitarle la camisa, pero el no lo permite – déjame darte placer – le pide casi en un susurro, ella se deja hacer, el ultimo botón cede y su vestido cae al piso, Stear toma los lazos del corsé y comienza a desatarlos, dejando al descubierto unos senos redondos, firmes, blancos y con unos pezones rosados. Stear hunde el rostro entre los pechos de Patty y su lengua comienza a jugar con los pezones, trazando círculos a su alrededor, haciendo que estos se pusieran duros y sensibles, luego los muerde sin hacerle daño y Patty grita de placer. Stear desciende y con sus labios va recorriendo toda la piel hasta llegar a la cintura, donde se encuentra una barrera creada por la ropa interior, levanta el rostro hacia Patty y le sonríe pícaramente, ella se sonroja, las manos de Stear se deslizan dentro de la ropa interior, y como si fuera una suave caricia, comienza a deslizarla por sus piernas, mientras va dando pequeños mordiscos que arrancan nuevos gemidos de placer a la chica.

Patty al fin, se encuentra totalmente desnuda ante él, y avergonzada trata de taparse con las manos. Stear se levanta y en unos segundos se quita toda la ropa, Patty abre los ojos asombrada al contemplar la excitación de Stear. Stear antes que Patty reaccione, la toma, alzándola entre sus brazos y la coloca suavemente sobre la cama, para enseguida acostarse a su lado y comienza nuevamente a jugar con los pezones de la chica, mientras que su mano va deslizándose, con una suave caricia por el cuerpo de Patty, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Patty asustada, cierra las piernas – No temas – le dice Stear – veras que te va a gustar – y con delicadeza, logra separar las piernas de Patty y empieza a recorrer la piel hasta llegar a su monte de Venus y de ahí al clítoris, Patty se estremece, Stear masajea suavemente en círculos el clítoris mientras sigue chupando los pezones de la chica, Patty gime de placer con cada beso, caricia o mordiscos que Stear le hace.

Stear abandona los pezones y con la lengua va recorriendo el cuerpo de Patty, notando la suave piel temblar y sintiendo su propia respiración entrecortada. La boca de Stear llega al clítoris, Patty cierra los ojos, esperando la oleada de sensaciones nuevas que le recorrerán todo el cuerpo, La lengua del joven juega en la entrada, haciéndole cosquillas, saboreando la dulce mezcla que le embadurnaba, y comienza a succionarla.

- ¡Stear no puedo más! – Jadea Patty casi sin aliento, al tiempo que con sus manos se aferraba al cabello de Stear.

Stear siente como el cuerpo de Patty se estremece por el placer, se incorpora y con mucho cuidado la penetra, Patty se muerde los labios y gime con una mezcla de dolor y placer - ¿Patty quieres que me detenga? – Le pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza – Sigue Stear por favor, quiero ser tuya – le ruega Patty rodeando el cuello de su amante con sus manos y besándolo - Stear jadea, al tiempo que comienza a moverse rítmicamente dentro de ella, con suavidad al principio, para no hacerle mucho daño, el sabe que es su primera vez y debe tener cuidado, luego más y más rápido. Los quejidos de placer de la chica excitan aun más al joven – ¡PATTY TE AMO! – grita Stear al momento de llegar al clímax y cae exhausto sobre ella.

Patty con cariño acaricia sus cabellos, Stear levanta el rostro y ve como su amada lo mira con ternura, apoya los brazos en la cama y se levanta para verla directamente a los ojos – Patty prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado – Patty sonríe, lo besa y responde – A donde tu vayas, iré yo, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario – Se abrazan y se besan, se ríen, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al fin están juntos y se quedan dormidos abrazados deseando que la noche jamás termine.

----------------------------------------------ooo-------------------------------------------------------

Sintió una brisa suave correr por su cuello, Patty lentamente se da vuelta, aun somnolienta, estira el brazo buscando a su amado, no lo encuentra, se incorpora, sobre la almohada solo esta el antifaz de plumas que él usaba anoche, con manos temblorosas Patty lo agarra y lo estrecha contra su pecho, lo busca por toda la habitación y no lo encuentra, en el piso solo esta su vestido, tirado, por ningún lado se ve su ropa - ¡No es posible que haya sido un sueño! Se dice Patty a punto de llorar – ¡él era real!, ¡Me amo!, ¡Nos amamos! – Desesperada se deja caer sobre la cama, ¡Stear donde estas! - le llama apretando el antifaz contra su pecho, ¡Me prometiste que nunca más nos separaríamos! - estalla en llanto, siente que el corazón se le ha hecho pedazos - ¡Todo fue un sueño! – se repite una y otra vez con el rostro hundido en la almohada, se quiere morir. - ¡Todo fue solo un hermoso sueño! –

¡Patty! ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Patty con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mira hacia la puerta

Stear, la mira preocupado desde la puerta, deja sobre un mueble, la bandeja con el desayuno para los - ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que paso entre nosotros anoche?

¿Stear?

¡Patty mi amor! ¿Es que no me amas? – le pregunta Stear acercándose a ella.

¡STEAR! – Grita Patty arrojando el antifaz y lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Stear te amo! – Patty no sabe por que o como, lo único que importa es que Stear regreso a su vida, lo que si sabe es que nunca más dejara que él se aleje de su lado.

El antifaz golpea contra una pared, una pluma se desprende y es atrapada por la brisa, la cual, la levanta y se la lleva a través de la ventana, hacia el cielo.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**La Tormenta**

Por Loly Sayol

La lluvia golpeaba cada vez con mas fuerza los cristales _- la tormenta durará toda la noche_- pensó Archie alejándose de la ventana - Un rayo lejano ilumino la estancia y el retumbar del trueno hicieron que las demás personas que se encontraban en el salón dirigieran su mirada al muchacho, él tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo dejo entrever, su mirada se poso en un hombre que no tendría mas de 40 años y en su rostro se podía ver una pregunta - _¿Por qué?_ – George bajo la mirada, _¿Qué podría decirle que calmara su dolor?_, Si, ni él mismo lo entendía.

Archie molesto salio de la habitación, no soportaba ese silencio que parecía adueñarse de todo, sentía un vació helado en su corazón, como si hubiera perdido parte de su alma – primero fue Anthony y ahora… - nadie parecía entender lo que le pasaba, se había quedado solo, las risas habían desaparecido, los extraños sonidos que siempre eran la antesala a momentos inolvidables, ya no se volverían a oír. _¿Qué seria ahora de su vida?_, se sentía tan indefenso y vulnerable… Otro relámpago cortó el cielo con violencia, el estruendo que siguió pareció un lamento desgarrador, una protesta, era como si el cielo estuviera llorando, como si entendiera lo que el joven estaba sufriendo… nuevamente otro rayo, esta vez cayo mas cerca, pero el sonido del trueno sonó diferente… Archie camino hacia una ventana y aparto la cortina, había algo extraño, nunca antes había visto una tormenta como esa…los rayos se sucedían uno tras otro y los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que de repente unos destellos de luz parecieron iluminar una figura en el cielo… Archie retrocedió asustado, no estaba seguro de lo que había visto, soltó la cortina y corrió hacia la puerta y salió a la fría noche.

La lluvia caía sin cesar, en unos segundos Archie quedo empapado, su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando todos sus músculos, el cabello le caía sobre la frente humedecida por el agua. Archie comenzó a temblar, pero no era debido al frió, en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta - _¿Qué esta pasando?_ - llego a pensar por un momento que estaba alucinando. Se frotó los ojos, los cerró con fuerza y los abrió del todo esperando que la alucinación hubiera desaparecido, pero no… en lugar de encontrarse en el jardín de la mansión de Lakewood, estaba parado sobre una colina, no se explicaba como había llegado a ese lugar - _¿Será que estaré soñando?_ – se volteo para regresar a la seguridad de la Mansión, pero la puerta por la que había salido ya no estaba, la noche se volvió a iluminar y Archie volvió a escuchar ese sonido, ahora estaba seguro, no eran truenos lo que escuchaba, ese era el sonido que hacían las bombas al estallar, no entendía que estaba pasando, _¿Me abre vuelto loco? ¿Dónde estoy?_, por sobre su cabeza se escucho el ruido de un motor, levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y vio a dos aviones que estaban combatiendo.

_¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!_ – Aterrado, sin poder moverse, ve como las balas comienzan a hacer impacto en el fuselaje de uno de los aviones…. _¿Stear?_... _¡STEAR!_ Grito Archie antes de desmayarse…..

- ¡ARCHIE! ¡Archie despierta! – Tienes una pesadilla

-¿Pesadilla? El joven abre los ojos y contempla el rostro preocupado de su hermano, y con voz temblorosa le pregunta - ¿Stear eres tu?.

- ¿Quién mas creías que era?, no parabas de gritar mi nombre ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- ¡Stear! ¡Hermano! – exclamo Archie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano.

- Tranquilo Archie, ya paso, todo esta bien – le decía Stear mientras con ternura acariciaba su cabello.

- Archie se refugiaba atormentado en los calidos brazos protectores de su hermano mayor y entre sollozos decía – fue horrible Stear, todo el mundo decía que habías muerto y yo…- Archie hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

- ¡Shiii! Ya todo pasó…

- Poco a poco Archie se fue calmando – Si, todo paso, solo fue un mal sueño, no estoy solo - De repente un rayo los ilumino, haciendo que Archie volteara el rostro hacia un espejo que había en la habitación, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, pero su rostro perdió todo su color, el espejo solo lo estaba reflejando a él.

"FIN"

QUE PASEN UN TERRORIFICO HALLOWEEN 2006


	5. Chapter 5

Vació

Un Fan Fic para Fran

Por Loly Sayol

Las puertas del hotel se abrieron súbitamente, y una joven elegantemente vestida, salio hacia la calle, miró para ambos lados molesta, hacía muchísimo frío, el tiempo anunciaba lluvia; así que la posibilidad de encontrar un taxi a esa hora de la noche, era muy remota. Decidió caminar a lo largo de la avenida, la idea de estar parada enfrente del hotel y que ellos aparecieran, no le agradaba. Es curioso como el alma humana es capaz de sentir al mismo tiempo diferentes tipos de emociones, impotencia, tristeza, coraje y odio, eso era lo que sentía la joven en ese momento, todas esas emociones luchando por salir a flote. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, sacó un pañuelo de lino con encajes de su bolso y con brusquedad secó una lágrima traicionera de sus ojos, no les daría ese gusto, aun tenia su orgullo, no les daría una razón más, para burlarse de ella.

Levanto el cuello de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar. Rostros de desconocidos se cruzaban en su camino, algunos la miraban de reojo curiosos, otros directamente con descaro, ella siguió caminando, tratando de ignorarlos.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer y las pocas personas que quedaban en la calle, buscaron refugio. La chica desespera, miro a ambos lados de la vía, buscando un taxi que la llevara a casa, cuando sintió unos pasos que avanzaban firmes y rápidos hacia ella, agarro su bolso con fuerza pegándolo a su pecho, temiendo que fuera un ladrón que quisiera arrebatárselo y se lanzo hacia la avenida.

Se escucho el chirrido de unos neumáticos al frenar y unas luces la enceguecieron. La chica paralizada por el terror, se quedo ahí en medio, con los ojos cerrados, esperando el fatal golpe que pondría fin a su existencia.

De inmediato unos fuertes brazos la jalaron, sacándola del camino del auto y poniéndola a salvo.

¿Eliza estas bien? – le pregunto un apuesto joven, de cabello oscuro, piel blanca y de bellos ojos enmarcados en unos delgados lentes.

Eliza aun aturdida por lo que acabada de suceder, trato de soltarse de los brazos del joven, fue imposible, se sentía frágil e indefensa y eso no le gustaba.

Eliza tranquila… soy yo… Stear.

La joven levanto el rostro y por unos segundos no reconoció esos ojos que la miraban preocupados - ¿Stear? – ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba conocido?

¿Estas loca? – Le regaño el joven mas aliviado que molesto - que haces cruzando de esa forma la calle, ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Los ojos de Eliza tomaron un tinte carmesí por la rabia - ¿Y si fuera así? – Le grito empujándolo con fuerza y liberándose de los brazos del joven -¿A ti que te importa lo que a mi me pase? – le recrimino alterada mientras le daba la espalda para alejarse de el.

Stear la tomo del brazo para detenerla y le respondió molesto – Querámoslo o no, somos familia, y sí, me importa lo que te pase. Por eso cuando te vi salir de ese hotel, no me gusto como te veías y por eso te seguí – Stear le soltó el brazo y coloco la mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y con voz calmada le dijo – Eliza, si tienes algún problema, puedes contar conmigo, déjame ayudarte.

Eliza retiro la mano de Stear de su hombro, respiro profundo y tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila le pidió –¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

Stear asintió, sin decir una sola palabra, la llevó hasta su auto, abrió la puerta y tendió la mano a Eliza para ayudarla a subir, esta lo ignoro y se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto. Stear suspiro y levanto su mirada al cielo encapotado, ahora la lluvia era constante. Dirigió la vista al techo de lona del auto que se encontraba doblado en forma antinatural y volvió a suspirar, no valía la pena intentarlo, el mecanismo no funcionaba, si no perdía tiempo, llegarían a la casa de los Leegan antes que la lluvia cayera con mas fuerza.

Stear de un salto se coloco tras el volante y giró la llave de arranque, pero el motor no respondió. Eliza arrugo la cara y pensó - tal vez aun estaba a tiempo de encontrar un taxi.

Stear piso varias veces el embrague y volvió a girar la llave, el motor hizo un ruido extraño y salio humo negro del tubo de escape. Stear se giró hacia la chica y sonrió, como disculpándose – solo esta frío necesita acelerarse un poco para que se caliente – Stear agarro con fuerza la palanca de cambios, que funcionaba a base de bruscos movimientos y el auto comenzó a rodar adentrándose por el laberinto de calles.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el parabrisas del auto, salpicando a la joven pareja, falta poco para llegar a la casa de los Leegan. Eliza en vano trataba de protegerse del frió y la gotas con su abrigo; lamentablemente ese tipo de prendas finas, no estaba diseñada para eso. Stear detuvo el auto, se quito su abrigo, mas resistente al agua y se lo coloco a Eliza por sobre la cabeza, él era mas alto que la chica, así que el abrigo la cubría completamente.

Diez minutos después se encontraban ante la casa de los Leegan. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por una pequeña lámpara que colgaba en el porche, parecía que no había nadie. Eliza sin esperar a que Stear le abriera la puerta, se bajo del auto y le devolvió al chico su abrigo y casi en un susurro le dijo – Gracias –y corrió hasta la casa, cubriéndose la cabeza con el bolso para no mojarse con la lluvia.

¡Espera! – le grito Stear

Eliza se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se volteo - ¿Qué quieres?

Stear señalando hacia la casa le pregunto - ¿No hay nadie?

Eliza se encogió de hombros y respondió con voz apagada – Mis Padres se fueron a Florida, a mama no les gusta el frío y Neal debe estar con alguna de sus amiguitas.

¿Y los sirvientes? – Pregunto preocupado Stear - ¿Acaso estas sola?

Es su día libre – le contesto y con un dejo de resignación dijo – no es la primera vez que estoy sola en la casa, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Yo también estoy solo en la Mansión – exclamo melancólico Stear mirando hacia la gran casona de los Leegan - Archie y Annie se mudaron a su nuevo hogar, Albert y Candy aun están de luna de miel y la Tia Elroy prefiere vivir en la casa de Chicago, sin embargo no logro acostumbrarme al silencio.

Eso es porque siempre has estado rodeado de gente que se preocupa por ti, en cambio yo … - Eliza hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al hecho y hablando orgullosamente aunque interiormente sabia que ese tema le dolía – Nunca he necesitado tener a alguien a mi lado.

No te creo – le respondió Stear acercándose a ella – Todos necesitamos estar con alguien.

Cree lo que quieres – le respondió Eliza dándole la espalda, y con la mano aun en el pomo, abrió la puerta. Entro a la casa y sus ojos recorrieron aquel hogar frió, silencioso y vacío que la recibía, se detuvo - ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente le aterraba la idea de estar sola en la casa?... no era la primera vez… no entendía por que imaginarse sola, entre esas paredes la ahogaban… ¿Será por lo que vio en el hotel?... No… eso no es posible… ella era fuerte…. Y ese tipo de cosas no le afectaban… además ella planeaba vengarse… ellos no se saldrían con la suya… nadie humillaba a Eliza Leegan y quedaba sin castigo… así que no entendía por que sus pies no le obedecían y terminaba de entrar… - el ruido que hacia el auto de Stear al tratar de encender llamo su atención, vacilo sólo un segundo… y fue tras él.

Stear se encontraba tratando se encender el auto – ¡Si soy idiota! – Exclamo golpeando con las manos el volante - ¿Porque apague el motor?

No creo que esa chatarra arranque – se burlo Eliza – Será mejor que entres y esperes a que pase la lluvia.

Stear intentó encender nuevamente el auto pero el motor no arrancó, simplemente hacia un ruido como de discos oxidados retorciéndose. Tras dos intentos más, al fin desistió, se bajo del auto y siguió a Eliza hasta la casa.

La casa se sentía fría y no era por causa del tiempo, pensaba Stear. Había algo que no sabia precisar. La Mansión Andrew, era que… ¿3 o 4 veces mas grande que la casa de los Leegan? Y aun así, uno podía sentir la calidez de la mansión, en cada rincón se escuchaba el lejano eco de risas, momentos alegres compartidos con su hermano y primos, en cambio en casa de los Leegan solo se percibía el murmullo del viento escurriéndose por las rendijas de las paredes, la lluvia helada golpeando contra las ventanas y el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies. Era como si la casa le dijera que no era bienvenido. Stear siguió a Eliza hasta un pequeño salón y vio la chimenea apagada. Señalándola le pregunto -¿Te importa si la enciendo?

Me da igual – le respondió Eliza desapareciendo por una puerta al otro lado del salón.

Un rato después, Eliza entro al salón y contemplo en silencio a Stear que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, atizando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Stear se había sacado la camisa y la tendió sobre una silla, para que se secara al calor del fuego. Eliza no pudo evitar levantar las cejas al admirar la ancha y musculosa espalda de él y dentro de ella sintió un extraño cosquilleo. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en Stear como hombre, para ella solo era un primo molesto, que se dedicaba a inventar absurdos y locos aparatos que no servían para nada.

Stear sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, se volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eliza. Ella se había soltado sus largos bucles castaños con destellos rojizos, que le caían cual cascaza por sobre los hombros, cambio la ropa mojada por un camisón y lo cubrió con una bata de cama de seda. Eliza dio un respingo al ser descubierta mirándolo y disimulando la turbación que sentía, le tendió una bata y con voz entrecortada le dijo – te traje esto… es de Neal… no se si te quede…

Gracias – dijo Stear agarrando la bata de manos de la chica, por unos segundos sus dedos se rozaron y sintieron una descarga, que hizo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran. Stear le dio la espalda para ponerse la bata y así poder controlarse. El ligero camisón de Eliza dejaba entrever las suaves líneas de su esbelto talle; ella se veía tan distinta y tentadora, que Stear se sentía un poco incomodo y confuso, por como su cuerpo había reaccionado.

Eliza turbada, se acerco a un minibar ubicado al fondo del salón. Agarro una botella de brandy, se sirvió un trago y se lo bebió de un solo golpe. Se quedo sin aliento, el licor le quemaba mientras se iba deslizando lentamente por su garganta, se sirvió otro trago y mostrándole la botella a Stear le pregunto si quería tomar una copa. Stear acepto la copa y Eliza con la copa en una mano y la botella en la otra, se fue a sentar en una butaca cerca de la chimenea.

No es bueno tomar de esa forma – le aconsejo el chico

¿Te refieres a esto? – Le respondió Eliza enseñándole la copa y bebiéndola nuevamente de un solo trago – No soy una flor delicada, a la que una o dos copas le hacen daño – termino diciendo mientras se volvía a servir otro trago.

¡Dame la botella! – le ordeno Stear quitándole la botella de las manos y volviéndola a dejar sobre el mueble – Ya has bebido suficiente por esta noche.

Se me olvidaba que eres un santurrón – se burlo Eliza – seguro que tu novia, la simplona de anteojos no bebe.

No hables así de Patty – le amenazo Stear

Entonces es cierto lo que oí… ustedes rompieron su compromiso…

Stear no contesto, aferro con fuerza su copa y la vacío de un solo trago.

Eliza se levanto de la butaca, se acerco contoneándose hacia Stear y pasándole la mano por el cuello le pregunto - ¿Se puede saber que ocurrió?

Nada…– le contesto Stear tomando la botella para llenar su copa; contemplo el dorado licor por un segundo, como si de veneno se tratara, acerco la copa a sus labios, y dejo que el dulce néctar recorriera lentamente su garganta. Cerro los ojos - solo decidimos que aun no estábamos listos – termino diciendo con tono melancólico

No te creo – le dijo Eliza caminando a su alrededor. Parecía un gato jugando con su presa. Deslizo suavemente, casi como una caricia, una mano por el brazo de Stear hasta llegar a la mano que tenia la botella, se la quito y luego lleno su copa y la de él - ¿Quién se canso de quien? – Le pregunto Eliza burlona - ¿O será que a ella le gusto otro hombre?.

Fui yo… le contesto Stear aferrando la copa tan fuerte que en cualquier momento podría romperla – aun no estoy listo y no es justo para ella que la haga esperar.

¡Vaya! Y yo que te creía diferente – se rió Eliza – eres igual a los demás hombres, no quieres perder tu libertad.

¡NO ES POR ESO! – Grito Stear lanzando la copa al fuego – yo amo a Patty, solo que no es justo que la obligue a soportar… - recuerdos de noches en vela vinieron a la mente de Stear. Noches en las que no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos por temor a quedarse dormido. Noches en las que ellas regresaban para recordarle el dolor… el rostro de amigos que nunca mas volvería a ver…su avión precipitándose al mar… noche tras noche, las mismas pesadillas, atormentándolo, volviendo su vida un infierno… ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Patty…

Eliza aprovechando el momento de debilidad de Stear se acerco a él y acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano exclamo - ¡Pobrecito mío! - y sin darle tiempo a Stear de reaccionar, coloco sus labios sobre los del él y lo beso.

Stear sorprendido, sintió los labios de Eliza sobre los suyos, la agarro por los hombros la empujó, alejándolo de él y un poco molesto le recrimino - ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué pretendes?

Sentí curiosidad –le respondió Eliza sonriendo, mientras se recostaba con descaro en la butaca mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos y se humedecía los labios como invitándolo a besarla.

Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – dijo Stear agarrando su camisa de la silla y el abrigo.

Eliza miro de reojo hacia la ventana – No seria prudente que salieras, aun no ha parado de llover; además tu auto no funciona, será mejor que esperes hasta mañana y uno de los sirvientes te acercara a la Mansión – dijo en un tono de voz de aquel que sabe que se ha salido con la suya.

Stear se acerco a la ventana y pensó – podría ir a pie, total… la Mansión Andrew no quedaba muy lejos - tras su espalda escucho a Eliza sirviéndose otro trago - No sabia que seria mas una locura, salir con ese tiempo o quedarse solo con ella.

Si te quedas prometo portarme bien – dijo Eliza con un tono de voz casi infantil, mirándolo con picardía por encima de la copa.

Stear se alejo de la ventana, dejo la camisa y el abrigo en la silla, se dirigió a la chimenea, agarro un leño y lo hecho al fuego, luego fue hasta el minibar, agarro la botella y se sirvió otro trago de brandy. Regreso al lado de la chimenea, se apoyo en la repisa, tomo un sorbo de la copa y mirando fijamente a Eliza dijo – Dime Eliza ¿Qué hacías en ese hotel esta noche?

No es de tu incumbencia – iba a gritarle Eliza, lo pensó un momento y al final respondió - ¡Bien! Tarde o temprano se sabrá y como esta es una noche de confidencias, te lo diré… encontré a mi prometido con una mujer en la cama…

Cuanto lo siento Eliza - dijo Stear tratando de consolarla – ahora entiendo por que te sientes así… yo… no se que decirte… ¿Lo amabas mucho?

¡Amarlo! – Exclamo Eliza en tono de burla – ¿Quién hablo de amor?... yo solo acepte el compromiso por que él es uno de los mejores partidos de Chicago. Su familia tiene mucho dinero, aunque no tanto como los Andrew. Este matrimonio le hubiera abierto muchas puertas… el muy idiota lo hecho todo a perder – le respondió Eliza vaciando la copa de un solo golpe.

Eliza ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? – le pregunto Stear escandalizado.

Oh vamos Stear… no seas tan iluso, tu sabes que así funcionan las cosas en nuestro mundo… el amor nunca es tomado en cuenta a la hora de fijar un matrimonio.

Eso no es verdad – exclamo Stear molesto – mira a Archie y Annie, y a Albert y Candy… ellos se casaron por amor…

Y tu crees que la Tia Elroy hubiera dejado que Archie se casara con Annie, si ella hubiera sido adoptada por unos campesinos en lugar de los Britter… - y sobre Albert y esa chica de establo… - dijo Eliza en forma despectiva – la Tia Elroy consintió ese matrimonio, solo para asegurar que la fortuna de los Andrew, no cayera en manos de los amigos pobretones de Candy, ¿O se te olvido que como hija adoptiva de Albert, ella seria su heredera?

No me engañas Eliza - le respondió Stear - Tu lo querías, a leguas se ve que estas sufriendo por su culpa.

¡ES MENTIRA! ¡YO NO LO AMO! – le grito indignada dejando caer la copa al suelo y arrojándose con los puños cerrados en contra de Stear para golpearlo en el pecho. Stear le aferro las manos por las muñecas. Eliza lucho por liberarse – NO LO AMO… - le gritaba una y otra vez, al final se dio por vencida y recostándose en el pecho de Stear, cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan agotada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, nunca antes se había sentido tan desdichada y con voz quebrada dijo - ¿Porque a los que yo amo, no me aman?... Stear le soltó las manos y la abrazo con ternura. Eliza sollozaba – Primero fue Anthony, luego Terry y ahora Peter. ¿Por qué no pueden amarme? – Stear le acariciaba su largo y ondulado cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla – Eliza levanto el rostro surcado en lagrimas y mirando a Stear a los ojos le pregunto - ¿Es porque acaso no soy lo suficiente bonita? Por eso nadie me ama…

Stear acaricio la mejilla de Eliza y le respondió – Eres bonita Eliza, eres una de las mujeres más bonitas que conozco y algún día alguien te amara tanto como tu a él.

Eliza apoyo las manos en el pecho de Stear, se inclino y lo beso, fue un beso intenso, apasionado. La soledad mezclada con el alcohol son malos consejeros. Stear esta vez respondió al beso, el también deseaba ser amado, por un momento se olvido de quienes eran

Espera no debemos – dijo Stear de repente alejándose de ella.

Por favor Stear, no me rechaces – le imploro Eliza aferrándose al brazo del chico.

Eliza no juegues conmigo –dijo Stear con la voz ronca, tratando de no perder el dominio de sí mismo.

Stear tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti…

Tu misma lo dijiste "deseo" no "amor" - le respondió Stear contemplando el pecho de Eliza, que subía y bajaba cada vez que ella respiraba.

Quédate conmigo esta noche

Eliza…

Por favor Stear, será solo por hoy – le imploro Eliza rodeando con sus manos el cuello del joven y rozando su cuerpo contra el del él.

Stear cerró los ojos, apretó con fuerza las manos, su cuerpo se estremecía por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para controlarse. De pronto, una oleada de calor recorrió todo su ser, sintió como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de la chica. Tomo el rostro de Eliza entre sus manos y la beso. Eliza introdujo sus manos por entre la bata de Stear y recorrió su musculosa y tersa espalda. Stear se quito la bata y lentamente fue despojando a Eliza de la suya. Con sus labios empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica y con la lengua jugo con la punta de sus senos suaves y seductores. Eliza le clavo las uñas en la espalda ahogando un grito de placer. Stear correspondió dando un ligero mordisco en la punta del pezón. Eliza gemía con cada sensación que Stear estaba logrando despertar dentro de ella.

Las rodillas de Eliza le temblaban, casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Stear la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de ella. Sin dejar de besarla la deposito suavemente en la cama y coloco su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Eliza jadeaba de placer con cada caricia. Stear hundió su rostro entre los pechos, juntando uno con otro para abarcar con sus labios los dos pezones a la vez y comenzó a succionar. Eliza empezó a experimentar escalofríos cada vez más violentos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se apretó contra él y colocó sus manos en la cabeza de su compañero, mientras sus dedos jugaban con los cabellos de el. Con cada caricia y besos, hacia que el deseo que cada uno sentía por el otro, aumentara.

Eliza nunca se había sentido así, esta no era su primera vez; ya había estado con otros hombres, pero si era la primera vez que un hombre la hacia sentirse de esa forma. Deseaba su contacto, el roce de sus manos sobre su piel, su cuerpo encima del suyo. Stear se colocó entre las piernas de Eliza, ella un poco perturbada trato de juntarlas y él con delicadeza se las separo. Eliza echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda al sentir la calidez de su lengua jugando con su clítoris, provocándole oleadas de placer.

La excitación de Stear aumentaba con cada grito de placer de Eliza, pero luchó por contenerse. Y cuando Eliza le pidió que la hiciera suya. Stear se coloco de rodillas y suavemente la penetró, ella estaba húmeda, la notaba ansiosa, pero el quería alargar el momento. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, disfrutando cada segundo, los gemidos de Eliza se entremezclaban con los de Stear. No eran dos amantes haciendo el amor, eran dos almas atormentadas que no querían estar solos, deseaban ser amados, anhelaban sentir el calor de un cuerpo al lado suyo y por eso se aferraban a ese amor, aunque sólo fuera un espejismo. Stear agotado, se tumbo a lado de ella y la abrazo. Permanecieron inmóviles, jadeantes, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Al final se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Un tenue rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, la lluvia había dejado de caer. Eliza sintió cuando Stear se levanto de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir. Lo escucho moverse por la habitación, recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela. Sintió cuando el se detuvo ante la puerta y percibió su duda. Stear no estaba seguro si deseaba irse o quedarse con ella, se giro y contemplo a Eliza durmiendo placidamente, bastaba una sola palabra pronunciada de los labios de Eliza para que el se quedara, pero sabia que eso no sucedería, se echó el abrigo sobre los hombros y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Eliza no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y se echó a llorar - ¿De que serviría pedirle que se quedara?, el mismo lo dijo: "deseo" y no "amor" era lo que había entre los dos. Era mejor así. El espacio vació dejado por Stear en la cama, no se comparaba al vació que sentía Eliza en su corazón. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, en busca de un último vestigio de su presencia y lloro como nunca antes había llorado.

FIN


End file.
